Pequeña discusión
by Strach
Summary: Aizawa está hospitalizado y Yagi lo visita todos los días. Sin embargo Aizawa a veces puede dejar ver una parte más sensible de él, algo que sólo Toshinori Yagi conoce.


ONE SHOT

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala de aquel hospital estaba en total calma. Se escuchaban dos cosas, el tintineante sonido de aquél aparato que indicaba el estable pulso cardiaco de Aizawa, que ahora se encontraba en reposo y la respiración intranquila de Toshinori Yagi, dormido a su lado.

.

.

.

La cara de Shouta estaba totalmente vendada, y no es para menos, pues había sufrido graves lesiones y otras tantas que a largo plazo le afectarían su vista. A pesar de todo, se estaba recuperando, y justo por esos días los doctores le habían dado de baja en terapia intensiva, lo que demostraba que efectivamente, iba llevando bien su recuperación. Ahora simplemente dormía en una habitación del hospital, acompañado por Yagi.

.

.

La enfermera revisó por última vez como parte de su recorrido nocturno antes de dejar su turno; llegó a cierta habitación y entró lentamente. Sonrió con pena y soltó un suspiro, tomó una manta de una mesita cercana y cobijó al hombre que ella conocía como All Might.

.

.

Ya lo había visto anteriormente, de hecho, lo veía siempre desde que "Eraser Head" había sido ingresado en estado delicado al hospital, y aunque los primeros días no podía recibir visitas, All Might se quedaba esperando mucho tiempo, se retiraba unas horas y enseguida volvía al lugar, como esperando encontrar mejor a su compañero.

Cuando el hombre estuvo en condiciones de recibir visitas y que estas podían quedarse a pasar la noche, el único que no faltó ni una vez fue el extraordinario héroe. Y en ese mismo instante estaba dormido, recostado a un lado de su amigo, otro día más, cosa que hizo compadecer a la enfermera quién después de su acción, se retiró.

.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después Aizawa se movió incómodo, esto despertó a Yagi quién se percató de la posible pesadilla que tenía Shouta. Inmediatamente lo revolvió lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo poder despertarlo, cosa que así pasó.

Aizawa estaba un poco exaltado, pero no era nada grave, a los pocos segundos tranquilizó su respiración, mientras que Yagi se encontraba algo exaltado.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que llame a la enfermera?...

-Estoy bien. - Aizawa sonó cortante.

-De acuerdo. – Toshinori asintió y se volvió a sentar. Se había acostumbrado a las cortantes palabras de su amigo.

.

.

Unos incómodos minutos después, Aizawa comento;

-¿No es mucho más cómoda tu cama? Yo estoy bien solo, no soy un niño. Vete de aquí.

-Shouta… - Toshinori lo tomó con mucho cuidado de la mano.

-All Might, estás manteniendo tu apariencia de héroe, sólo desperdicias energía. – Trató de ignorar el agarre y la suavidad con la que el otro lo llamaba.

-No has querido hablar bien conmigo estos días, me estás evitando, ¿qué te hice?

-No intentes aparentar que estás en buen estado, no soporto ser el centro de atención cuando tú… - apretó fuertemente la mano de Yagi. - ¡Cuando tú estás más grave!, no juegues a que todo está bien, ¡preocúpate más por ti!

-Aizawa, yo estoy bie…

-¡Entonces vete de aquí!

Se escuchó la dificultad que tenía para respirar a través de esas gruesas vendas, y lo que luego siguió fue un llanto que trataba de ser reprimido. Era una persona fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de Toshinori, simplemente no se podía contener.

.

.

-He venido sin falta todos los días… porque estoy preocupado por ti, incluso estuve cuando te encontrabas en terapia intensiva, donde no podía verte, créeme por favor cuando… - Yagi se acercó a Shouta y lo tomó del rostro, separando mínimamente las vendas que le cubrían los labios. – cuando te digo que me siento bien, ya que puedo estar contigo viendo como te recuperas y no afuera en una sala de espera.

Lo besó con sumo cuidado, reduciendo su fuerza a lo más mínimo que podía permitirse, para así no causarle ni una molestia. Mientras que Aizawa inicialmente se resistía, poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que separó sus labios y sello aquél beso.

No era necesario mirarle el rostro para darse cuenta lo que a través de las vendas se podía percibir como un cálido sonrojo, algo que el hombre jamás hubiese dejado que nadie viera.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Toshinori con una media sonrisa.

-Necesitas descansar All M… Yagui. – Dijo tranquilamente.

El hombre sonrió y tapó a Shouta. -Necesitamos descansar…

Cuando se volvieron a acomodar, de una forma casi imperceptible, Aizawa estiró su mano de bajo de las mantas de modo que esta tocara la mano en reposo de Yagi, este al sentirla la tomó en un suave agarre.

De esta forma se quedaron dormidos.

.


End file.
